


my tru loev

by stinkyhat



Category: MS Paint Adventures, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, gay and bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyhat/pseuds/stinkyhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hella Jeff cheats on his boyfriend Geromy with Sweet Bro! thats it really</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust on the stairss

**Author's Note:**

> i made this years ago this is terrible im just uploading it here so i dont look like a tool who only bookmarks things

he was sitign thair. sexy. and his smooth lges were betutiful. i wantd him. my pinis wud hard . i put myselfd over his bodi over the stairs. ‘J-jeff” i wisperd in his ears. “do me lik i did yourd moter’ but first he pushed me away and he got up and he psut on his high thih socks and he sai “i like tese socks, do you??/” and i yelled out”YESSS” and i soiwed myself with cum. and then we kissed and kissed and he grbed mai nuts and serted spanki them and i liked it and i tounged his nppes violently and he tounged myne softly. his tounge tickeles me alot. it was gret and moist and i spurted milk veery alot. it was nice and i cumed again. but it was a lot of cum and i fludded the house. the houses was so flooded and we got worriyed. jaff and i, bro, didnt want geromy too find out. because jeff was cheting on him. i wanted jef from the begining i saw hime but geromy took hm away from mi. i cried for kinghts about this but now i had my chance and jeff is mine. me and jef were covverred in cum and it was like a cum bath. i caressed his nice blond, cum covered hair and i licked some off. and it was godd, ver tasty. but then there was a knock on the dorr. it wasnt geromy becaus ehe was on the roof painting seagulls. but jeff new who it was. “JEEF” I scremed, “who is at the door????!!!!” “it is……… … .. .” but he died from al teh cum. the doosr opened. it was DH. he camed heere to pick up heis tacos, but they waer cuvered in cumm and he said “ew. and he got out the house and the end. 

_______________________________________________________________  
originally poster here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tHJBDqyw64AF-Jdlm-ltPaWYllMUP_q8IZU4-KCPh1s/edit?hl=en_US&pli=1


	2. THE SEEGULS

"paint, paitn, panit, siad geromy as he painted seagulls. it was 4 his boyfreind Jeff. he loved jef more than anthing in teh world he remememembers the frist tiem they meet, it was romantik and lovely and kinda sexy 2.geromy was busy in his thoughts but then he realized he panitd the saegel the rong colors. they was supposde to be yello and blu e and a liddle whitte too. the seagul was mad because he was painted the wrng colods and he was trying to fly way on the roof because they were on the roof and they wer alredy non-inside and it was easyer to go away than go back outside. but geromy wad bloking the way in front of the sapce that he was supposed to go. so the seagul went inside the huose. germomy went inside to chase the seagual. when geromy wasd abount to go down the satairs he nodiced eveything was white and sticky and it was everywhere like hurricane cum in ancient australia (circa. 234 b.c.e) he puts his finger on a cummy spot and he sniffffd it alot and alot, it almost look like he put the cummyfinger in his nose. "THIS IS JEFF"ES CUM!!!???" he new this because he rememebered that time when they had passionate sxe wid him. they were both vifgins and they were a little confusesd. but it wasn't that hard because thy onyl had 2 holes to chose from. they bothe lovd it and it was over after then they cuoldnt sit down right cuz the buttholes hurt. but he rmenmered the blo job he gives to Jeff and jeff came the cum was ver veyr tastey. but the flashbacks unflashed and everyhting was current. geromy went down the stais to went ot see wht happened. sweet bro was on top of jeff. geromy's jeff. a tear ran down geromys eyes. jeff finally saw geromy looking at them and he was SHOKDED. "GEROMOMOY!!", he yealled but it sounded muffled becuz his mouth waz full of cum. the end.


	3. sweet bro love u too

"GEROMOMMMOYYY""!!"! The words com from jeff's cum filled mout. jeff pusehed sweet bro away from hiim. and fells to his knes in front of geromy and sayd, gromey im very sorry!!!."please forgvie me, i couldnt help is, bro was being very seducing and sometimes the seducness is contaiguos!!!!' geromy shakes his heads. an tries to hide him tears. he cannot believe jeff did this to himself. geromy thought they had something very special. a specila that not person could take apaert. geromy says to jeff."that is no excuse. you cheated on me, you destorieds our beautiful, wonderful, unbrakeable-but-yet-it-broke relationship. jeffs eyes began waterfalling teas of sadness and super regret and sorrow and sorrow. jeff collapses on the floor still in sadness and cryingness. geromy goes bqack onthe roof. the seagulls are gone ans its is sun-setting. geromy hears steps behind him. its was seed bro. "bro what ar u doinghere?" "dont act like i didn't see all of thaat" "I KNOW U SAW ALL OF THAT U WHORE YOU RUINED OUR REALATIONshpi.....you moster i hate yuo so much...:"sweedish bro walks up to geromis, he puts his mouth in hes ear and he wispers very queitly and bro says,"Let out that hate." "HOW" gereromy yells. "hate seckx" geromy pupils go small becuz he is shcocked.


	4. TRAINGEL?

Sweet bro leaned down oevr geromy. he rubbeding him sholders and he wispers it in his ear again,"hate sexs". bro takes of his shrit. HIS ABS ARE RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEDD. hes abs are very sxi too and it is ovbius that he has been to the gym alot very much. geromy thoudt it was sexy bt naut sexi enough 2 had sex wit heism. "whats rong u don't liek it?????""" "NTO SEXY ENOUGH, I WONT FALL FOR THE SEAM TRICK YOU DID TO JEF" bro chuckyled. "urs silly., " geromy gev him an up-ebowy look and it means he was confuzed. "what ar yu talking about???" "Jeff sedueced mee not that i suediedced him becasde I didnet" geromy cantnot beliecfve it even more than ever beford now. Jeff did it. he kinda lies to you but no comlpletely but he defanitly destroieds the relationship of you and him of the love between you a his. bro gentley grabbed geromys head and turned it toward hiz body to make him look at it, and he takes out his baby oil. and he rubbes it all over his body. geromy marveled at the body. it was extremely sexi. geromy helps the rubbing and pours the babby oil over himseld too. but before he did that he got nakkey.geromy takes off his pants, and grabs hi weeny. he trust it alittle. then his give bro a hendjob. his GIANT MUTANT ELEPHANT LOCKING PENIS is gigantics. germy licks his penis, he rubs his tougne very hard now an then. bros penis is rocky. bro goes under gormey to deptrhoaght his wee-wee and dos what jeff likes to call the "beep beep-meow". "did jeff teach u how to do thsi? geromy asks" "hah yeah' "oh you remind me of him, hows secy" the 69 turns into a butt fuq. Bros penis strechys Geromy butt hole. "AHHHAHAH, dont go so fast!!!!" bor squirts bebi oil all over germy butt and butt hole. then he smakes his butt and it got bouncy. then the climaexes. thay SCREAM in PLEASURE. "bro........i think ur really my tru loev." "I....cunt say the same....... ... .. .. . ... .. ..............." "WHY???" "because i don't think you wuld like me if i love you and jeff at the saem time....." geromy is schocked AGAIN(we kno thi cuz he pupils go small again].


	5. the truths

"i love jeff and you too, greoromy" said Bro wit a sad ":(" face of his head. "but I WANT UR LOVE ALL FOR ME SELF!!!!!!!!!", Geromi yelled very loudly. bro gets on his knes ad hugs germoy hard and he wispers in his earss, "i cant chooses, both of yous have tobe my tru loev" THEN SUDNENLY. JEEFF RUNS IN TO TEH ROOM. "GEROMY IM SORY, PLEASE FORGEVE ME!?!?!?" jeff pushes bro of of gerom and he hugs geromey. 'greomy u r my tru loev, i need u to love me, pleasur me, and to b e with me forredver" geromy is cumfuzzeled. he loeves jeff but he loves Bor tooo. "jeef can we talk alone? away from Bro?' Bro gets up from floor and goesv to bathraam. "I WILL JUST PEEEEEEEEEE" "ok, jeff and germ-germ says" "jeff' geromys startds," wat if wer were in a 3 way realtionships togeder with sweat bro??" "like an ot3?, says jeefef?" "yeajh!" "buuut um, i want to be and otp wit u" geromy heads go down in a disappointed way> he loves bro anf jeff. he loevs them both. thats the truths. bro comes back. into the room. "have you decidesd?" "no not yet. bro can i talk to you" jeff syas. gerokmy leaves the room into rooffs. "bro i want to love you bot but i cnat." jeff crysies. "but you canlove us both. we are ment 2 bee. the 3 of us in a reltoionship. just think of all th eloev we can maek." "i give up. my wee-wee nods up and down and up again and says yes but my heart nods side 2 side an says NO!" bro signs and sats,"Im have enough too. If i cant have you two both i'll look for two other twinkss!!! with even NICER rumps than urs!!" "BUT ME AND GEROMY HAS THE NICESTEST RUUUUUMPS!!!" jeff falls to hes kneess and creys. he fluuds the hosue with the cry waters. gerororororororoormoy comes running throught teh dooer and yels,'BRO NO I LOVE YOU I LOVER YOU 5 EVR, AND JEEFF I LOVE U TOO11!!!!!!!!!!!!!111"h eruns 2 jeff and picks him up form the ground and he hugs him and he hugs broo toooo and it was a loev gruop huggies, and jeff knew he was in love wiht all 2 of them and bro know tha to and so did geromy. They were theri tru loevs. dey werent going to never let each udder go away. now they had sloppy mack outz to prove that thay loves each oters. but then it got very saucy. moure scaucier den the hottest sauce it the worl.


End file.
